Baka Baka Baka - (Free!)
by Minminkuru
Summary: Lost not knowing what to do as an extra curricular? Not for long, Kaoru later meets Nagisa Hazuki, who opens her up to swimming, but later does she knows, she has fallen for him. (Nagisa x OC) (I do not own Ther cover image, credits to owner)
1. Join!

** Please tell me if there are any mistakes in anything here, it will help me become a better writer, sorry if I don't do the characters right, I was never good at roleplaying or anything like that xD. This does not follow the anime/what has happened in the anime so far. _OC x Nagisa_ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Swimming anime **

* * *

"Ughhhh...Why is it so hot? and on the first day of school.." Kaoru sighed while looking up at the sun.

"Kaoru!" She heard her best friend, Gou say. She looked behind her, seeing Gou jog over to her.

"Oh hey." Kaoru said, fanning yourself a little.

"Oh hey? OH HEY? WE HAVEN'T SEEN EACH OTHER SINCE JULY AND ONLY OH HEY?!" Gou overreacted, not like she usually does.

"Calm down, I'm just really tired, lack of sleep, etcetera" She explained, flailing her arms around a little.

"Oh! Have you gotten an idea on what extracurricular activities you'll be taking?!" Kaoru stopped right in front of the school, thinking about the question her friend just asked her.

"I don't know. Possibly the art club...or music club, or-" She trailed off, until she was cut off.

"SWIM CLUB!" Kaoru heard a familiar voice call out to her. She turned to see Nagisa Hazuki; she didn't know much about him, but he was in her class last year. He was flailing his arms around, then handed Kaoru a flyer to join the swim club.

"Uh, thanks?" she continued walking, Gou looking over her shoulder looking at the flyer given to her.

"You should join! I've already joined! It would be fun to have you there." Gou nudged Kaoru's arm.

"Who are they anyways, excluding you of course. " She asked her friend while looking for her homeroom class.

"Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana, Rei Ryugazaki, Me, and Nagisa Hazuki" Gou answered.

"Ah!" Kaoru exclaimed when she found her homeroom class, ignoring her friend. She took a seat beside the window with her friend sitting in front of her.

"Hmph, did you even listen to me, Kaoru?!" Gou exclaimed. Kaoru shrugged, looking out the window, not wanting to reply.

Class then began, Kaoru didn't listen because it was just an introduction.

"Morgiana, Kaoru!" the teacher yelled. Kaoru, a little shocked, stood up from her seat. "Introduce yourself and tell us what your extra curricular is!"

She thought it was kind of weird that they asked her about the extracurricular thing, but she shrugged it off. "Oh...Um, well, My names Kaoru, of course. I don't really know what I want to do." Kaoru sat down again after introducing herself, blandly. The teacher calling on the next student.

~Time skip~

Gou turned her chair to you. "Where do you want to eat lunch?" Gou questioned, holding up her lunch box. "Roof top maybe?!" Kaoru's friend exclaimed before she could answer. Kaoru nodded.

~Roof top~

Kaoru ate her lunch, while looking at the outdoor swimming pool. A ball hit her head right then, causing her to drop her food. "NOOOOOO, FOOOOOOOOOD!" Kaoru screamed reaching out to her food, dramatically, on the ground. She turned around in fury, wanting to know who threw the ball, the first person she saw was Nagisa Hazuki, so she thought he did it.

Kaoru pointed at him, "YOU DESTROYED WHAT I LOVE, NOW I'M GOING TO DESTROY WHAT YOU LOVE." He gave her a weird look. Then she ran away and had all the water in the pool drained.

She ran back up and looked at him. It was silent for awhile. "How will I swim freestyle now?" Haruka questioned, breaking the silence. Kaoru kind of wanted to laugh, but she held back her laughter.

"What did I do?!" Nagisa asked, flailing his arms around.

"Don't act like you don't know what you did! You threw a ball at my head!" She exclaimed. Makoto, Haruka and Rei all stared at the two arguing.

"I didn't do that!" he said. Kaoru heard someone giggle, so she turned around to see Gou, who she kind of forgot about, until now. Gou bursted out laughing, holding her stomache.

"Let me guess. It was you." She sighed, staring at Gou, still giggling.

"See! It wasn't me!" Nagisa said.

"Oh right. I'm sorry for accusing you." Koaru bowed and walked away to Gou, and then starting scolding her.

~Time skip - end of the day~

"Hey! Kaoru!" Kaoru heard Nagisa call as she walked outside the school entrance. He walked in front of her and showed her a little figure of Iwatobi-chan. "Join the swim club, please!" he pleaded.

"Um...I'll think about it, I guess." She answered, walking away. Kaoru turned back at him. "Oh, and sorry about draining the pool too...do I have to pay a bill...?"

"You won't if you join the swim club!" He said, his eyes almost twinkling.

"urgh...I'll think about it I said." She repeated, now walking away faster away.

**To be continued..**


	2. Swimming Freestyle!

**I'm pretty proud of this chap :D I think it's better than others.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Swimming anime **

* * *

"Why does he want me to be in the swim club anyways?" She mumbled to herself as she took off her shoes and went upstairs to her room.

As always, Kaoru first started on her homework, which then she got bored of, so she decided to 'waste' her time on the Internet.

Kaoru logged onto her school account. She noticed a message; from Nagisa. "what does he want now...?' Kaoru grunted.

Nagisa Hazuki - 4:57 PM - Hey Kaoru! Have you thought about joining the swim club yet?! :D

_'What should I reply...' she_ over thought.

Kaoru Morgiana - 5:32 PM - Not really. Again, I'll think about it.

Suddenly, Kaoru heard a knock on the door. Kaoru, surprised, hopped out of her seat and opened the door to her house.

"Join." The person behind the door ordered, handing Kaoru a small Iwatobi-chan figure. Haruka Nanase.

'Why?' She thought to herself, mentally facepalming. Kaoru thought for awhile, staring at him standing there.

"If I join; will you please stop bothering me." she finally replied. Haruka was silent.

"Yes!" A familiar voice answered, the voice jumping onto Haruka's back.

And of course, it was Nagisa, followed by Makoto behind.

Kaoru crossed her arms over her chest, oh how did she not expect this coming?

"alright, see you tomorrow then." Kaoruclosed the door, watching Nagisa jumping in joy, Makoto trying to make him quieter and Haruka, emotionless.

"Ba-kas." Kaoru sighed, and smiled, walking back up to her room.

~Next day~

She yawned as she walked with Gou through the hall. "Our extra curricular activity sheet is due today, Kaoru! have you got something to do?!" She asked.

"I'm joining the swim club, Gou." Kaoru replied, blandly.

"Yay! And it's Kou, call me Kou!" Gou exclaimed.

"Gou-kun!~ Gou~!" She teased, Gou.

"Ugh!" Gou threw her arms up in frustration, Kaoru giggling.

~After school, swim club~

Kaoru strolled along the pool outside, which was now filled with water again._ 'Do I even know how to swim? When was the last time I swam..?'_ she began to ask yourself questions.

"Hey, Kaoru-chan! If you want to swim, you'll have to swim in the inside pool!" Nagisa waved her over. (XD that other school place, ya know)

"Ah! okay!" She replied, skipping over to Nagisa.

~Inside pool place~

Kaoru awkwardly walked out in the swimsuit, with her derp face on. "Uhhhh..." She mumbled as she looked down at the swimsuit she waswearing. Seeing Gou, smiling at you, _'Why do I have to swim, and she doesn't?' Kaoru _thought.

"It looks great on you Kaoru-chan!" Nagisa comlimented, Kaoru blushing a little.

She saw Rei blushing, pushing up his glasses up. "Beautiful..." She heard him mumble. Kaoru kind of ignored at what he said because it was sort of...awkward.

* * *

She watched as the others jumped into the pool. 'Erm...' She thought.

It was finally her turn; to jump into the pool. (FREESTYLE xD)

"I hope I do this right..." Kaoru murmured to herself as she jumped into the water.

She was...

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER! XD Wait next time!**


	3. Feelings?

**Okay, because of reasons, this fanfic is now a Nagisa x OC fanfic thing! I had a lot of writers block while writing this one...Sorry this ones shortish.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! swimming anime**

* * *

Beautiful.

Simply beautiful. 'I can't believe I'm doing it!' Kaoru squealed in her mind while she swam amazingly.

"Shes incredible!" Nagisa exclaimed. Everyone else watched in amazement.

Right after Kaoru's round of swimming, she ran over to Gou and the rest, "I did it! I actually did it!" Kaoru blurted out.

Her and Gou squealed in excitement.

As the two celebrated for awhile, Nagisa suddenly exclaimed, "How about, we buy new swimsuits!".

"But were not in need of swimsuits." Makoto replied.

"But I'd be fun!" Kaoru and Nagisa said at the same time, causing them to make weird looks at each other.

* * *

In the end, they decided to go.

Kaoru picked up two swimsuits, "Hm...Which should I pick, Gou?" she asked her.

"It's Kou! Not Gou! And I like both, either would be fine." Gou replied, getting a glimpse of the 2 swimsuits.

Kaoru nodded, putting the 2 swimsuits down, looking around for the others. Seeing Nagisa teasing Rei, and Makoto talking to Haruka.

"Should I try them on?" she asked her friend, Gou, again.

"Sure, I think the boys are trying some on." Gou answered.

"Are you gonna stare at their muscles~" Kaoru teased, giggling. The two just started laughing, walking over to the changing rooms.

* * *

Kaoru walked out of the changing room, wearing swimsuit number 1. "It's a bit tight" She said, looking down at the swimsuit. She looked up again, seeing her friend staring at the boys, Fangirling.

Kaoru sat down next to Gou, staring at the boys changing into swimsuits as well, beginning to Fangirl as well. "Gaaaahhhh!" Gou squealed.

Kaoru changed back into her clothing and stepped out for awhile, she was feeling quite dizzy because of all the muscles.

"Ahh..." She sat down, looking up the sun.

"Oh! You're out here!" Kaoru heard a voice call, which was Nagisa's, of course.

"Hm? Oh yeah, come take a seat." She told him, not taking her attention away from the sun.

Nagisa took a seat next to her, it was so silent and awkward between the two, you could hear the birds chirping.

A butterfly landed on Kaoru's finger, "Huh?" She mumbled, looking at her hand, examining the butterfly on her finger.

"Cool...!" Nagisa exclaimed, staring at the butterfly on Kaoru's hand, grinning like an idiot.

Kaoru smiled at Nagisa. She loved the way he smiled. 'What wait?!' She thought, confused with her own feelings with Nagisa.

'What do I think of Nagisa...?' She thought once more, until...

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Another cliffhanger xD**


End file.
